The present invention relates generally to glasses, and more particularly to a system for attaching corrective lenses to protective or sport glasses.
The present patent comprises a functional system wherein a pair of corrective lenses (according to the individual""s need) are directly and quickly attached to the inner portion of protective and/or sport glasses.
The above mentioned system includes a device comprising a support for the corrective lenses, said support having a variable construction, that is, it may be fixed or hinged; in this latter case, the corrective lenses may be simultaneously tilted or hinged upwards, so that the back portion of the external (protective) lens (which is close to the user""s face), as well as both surfaces of the corrective lens, may be easily cleaned, aiming at providing greater convenience and practicality to those who need to continuously wear glasses or corrective lenses to correct vision and also protective glasses at the same time. Therefore, such system provides a greater practicality to those who must wear corrective lenses directly attached to protective glasses at the same time.
The purpose of constructing a fixed or tilting support is due to the availability of variants of this product in market, said product having a lower final price.
In the fixed support model for corrective lenses, it has to be completely removed from the supporting lens so that the assembly may be cleaned. In turn, the alternative system, comprising the hinging or tilting device, does not require the corrective lenses assembly to be removed for cleaning, that is, the user simply has to tilt the corrective lenses upwards, have them cleaned and then return the assembly downwards; by doing so, the glasses are ready for use again.
To prevent the corrective lenses support from moving inadvertently, the pivoting or hinging system provides a locking device in order to keep said support in the vertical position (usage position) or horizontal position (cleaning position).
It is noted, thus, that individuals who routinely and compulsorily need to wear glasses with corrective lenses for work or sport purposes, as well as protective glasses or protection, will significantly benefit from this practical system of lenses and protective glasses, advantageously counting on an easy-to-clean device which offers greater practicality when mounting and using corrective lenses.
As the corrective lens support is not required to be disassembled from the protective or sport lens, the assembly is always aligned and does not impair the optical aspect. This is a difference between the fixed and tilting systems.
In addition to the numerous advantages mentioned above, the present system also has an esthetic design resulting in excellent look.
The present combination system of protective glasses with fixed or tilting corrective lenses is provided attached and/or also as a kit containing other kinds of protective lenses (colorless protective lenses, filters, amber, blue, fumxc3xa9, etc.); the user simply has to remove the corrective lenses and attach them to these other protective lenses contained in the kit.
Therefore, it is worthy emphasizing the following aspects:
a) ergonomics, as tests proved that this system is highly functional, since the protective/corrective glasses assembly has its total weight reduced and, as a result, it is more conformable;
b) greater protection, since lenses remain firm and stable;
c) reduced cost, since parts can be standardized and supplied as a kit or separately;
d) esthetics, as the lenses interchange/combination system does not require adaptations;
e) easy cleaning, thus preventing user from remaining without glasses for too long.
In view of all these significant improvements, the device proposed has all the conditions required to reach the privilege now claimed.